


Four

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Makoto meets Byakuya for coffee on Valentine’s Day.His friends think it’s a date but Makoto knows they are only friends. Friends who meet up and talk a lot.. right?The one where Makoto didn’t realise they were dating. Rated for a couple of swear worlds but it’s mostly just fluff!
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 343





	Four

The cheerful tone of an incoming text message diverted Makoto’s attention from his video game. Quickly pressing pause he reached out to the bedside table to grab his phone as the tone binged again signalling yet another message. He quickly scanned the screen to see who was so impatient for his attention and laughed at the preview displayed on the lock screen. He should have guessed. 

Byakuya T: Coffee Date tomorrow. 

Byakuya T: I’m asking but also telling.

Makoto chuckled swiping his phone to unlock it and type a reply. Byakuya really had his own unique way of doing things.

Makoto: Haha Sure sounds good!

Byakuya T: Good, I’ll meet you at the fountain at 5:15 don’t be late.

Makoto: Am I ever? 😱

Byakuya T: ...

Makoto: Good point. I’ll be on time 😇

Byakuya T: Good. I couldn’t stand to be stood up by a commoner.

Makoto: You wound me good sir 😢

Byakuya T: But you’re still going to come?

Makoto: Of course 😝 looking forward to it.

Makoto laughed setting his phone back down as it fell silent, Byakuya obviously content with his reply. This was their typical way of talking to each other. Byakuya messaging him to arrange something and Makoto and he having a sort of banterous exchange. Makoto swelled with pride at finally becoming a friend to the irritable and aloof heir. Yes Byakuya was still abrasive and impatient to most however *he* was somebody that was allowed to joke with him and Byakuya did actively seek out his friendship now which was a stark contrast to when they first started school. They met up a lot and talked often, Byakuya seemed to want to be around him and Makoto greatly enjoyed getting to know him further.

Byakuya didn’t really do small talk and wouldn’t message if he had nothing to say and so Makoto never text him unless he wanted something, save Byakuya accusing him of wasting his time with idle chatter. Hence why the messages ceased after arranging the coffee trip tomorrow but Makoto was happy with that. It’s just how they operated and that was fine. He smiled again, he enjoyed meeting up with Byakuya outside of class. They usually got coffee and sometimes every went for a walk and talked if the weather was nice. He got to know snippets about the mostly private boys life as they often debated each other. Byakuya wasn’t chatty and friendly by any means but Makoto supposed even Byakuya needed to have company sometimes and he tolerated Makoto more than most. 

Getting back to his game he lost track of time for a few hours playing and relaxing until another text message pulled him back to reality.

KyoBRO: Hey, Me, Hina and Sayaka were wondering if you were up for our usual valentines ritual tomorrow?

Makoto: Lots of snacks, a terrible movie and celebrating being alone? 🤣

KyoBRO: Of course 😉

Makoto: Oh wait! I actually can’t! I have plans! Sorry 😭

No matter what the day, Makoto supposed Byakuya’s reaction to him cancelling on him would not be pleasant 

KyoBRO: Oooh on Valentines? 😍

Makoto: Haha nothing much don’t get excited! 🤣 just a coffee date with Byakuya 

KyoBRO: A... date 😱😱 tell me everything!

Makoto: wha? there’s nothing to tell, it’s just coffee

KyoBRO: It’s a date!

Makoto: No! No! Not like a real date! just a turn of phrase it’s not a date date!

KyoBRO: how are you so sure? it could be a date

Makoto: Wait... what?

Makoto scratched his cheek thoroughly confused now. 

KyoBRO: Who asked who?

Makoto: Um.. he text me and arranged it

KyoBRO: And what exactly did he say? Show me.

Makoto sent a screenshot

KyoBRO: MAKOTO NAEGI HE ASKED YOU ON A DATE! kind of.. more like told you To go on it but he said DATE on VALENTINES DAY

Makoto: you’re reading too much into it! Byakuya just.. does things like this. You know how he is

KyoBRO: it’s a date 😚 finally an official one too you have been on so many dates with him!

Makoto: no! Stop it 😭 I haven’t!

Immediately the group chat flared to life and he opened it with trepidation 

Aoi! 🍩: MAKOTO!! KYOKO SAYS YOU HAVE A DATE??

MaizoNO 🎶: A DATE?!! OUR BABY BOY HAS A DATE??? TELL US EVERYTHING 

Naegg 🥚: NO I DONT 

Kiri 🔎: he does, He’s had a few!

Naegg 🥚: NO! I’m going out for coffee! That’s it! End of story!

Aoi! 🍩: WITH WHO??

Naegg 🥚: a friend!

MaizoNO 🎶: does this friend have a name?

Naegg 🥚: now I don’t want to say

Kiri 🔍: Byakuya

Naegg 🥚: KIRI!

Aoi! 🍩: OMG YOURE GOING ON A DTAE WITH BYAKUYA!?

Naegg 🥚:NO!

MaiozoNO 🎶: Yes you are! Isn’t this like the fourth one?

Naegg 🥚:okay this conversation is over because none of you are listening!!

Kiri 🔍: Dont mind him, he’s just nervous because of his date tomorrow 

Naegg 🥚: ITS NOT A DATE STOP  
PANICKING ME

Kiri 🔍: you’ve been on dates with him before!

Naegg 🥚: NO I HAVEN’T! 

Maizono 🎶: me thinks the maiden doth protest too much!

Kiri 🔍: that’s because he likes Byakuya and he’s embarrassed 

Naegg 🥚: Thats not true!

Aoi! 🍩: please, you’ve had a crush on him for ages don’t even deny it.

Naegg 🥚: I... 

Kiri 🔍: you’re going to be fine! By now I’m sure he likes you back.

Makoto almost screamed in frustration throwing his phone face down on the bed and burying his face in his hands. His friends could be so unhelpful sometimes.

.....

“So are you prepared for you date?” Kyoko whispered to him and Makoto pursed his lips glaring at his friend.

“Stop saying that it’s not a date!”

“So you didn’t get him chocolates?”

“Of course not!”

Kyoko rolled her eyes “your funeral!” And with that she pushed his backpack into his arms “you better get going, or you’re going to be late”

....

Makoto made sure to get there early but even then Byakuya was still waiting for him. His blonde hair blew in the wind slightly, he was dressed in a long winter coat and gloves and Makoto’s heart sped up at the sight of him. Okay so he would admit one thing Kyoko was right about was the fact he liked Byakuya, just a little bit. It was a small crush, puppy love. Byakuya’s friendship was important to him and he wasn’t going to ruin it for anything. Not even Kyoko’s dumb ideas about them going on dates before. 

“Makoto, hello” Byakuya said a little stifly as Makoto walked up to him with a friendly smile

“Hi! Shall we?”

“Yes let’s” Byakuya nodded and they quickly made their way over to the cafe they always met at, the last 3 times that had met up had been here in fact.

Upon entering Byakuya told him to find a table and Makoto made a bee line for thier usual spot as Byakuya queued up to order the drinks. He always insisted on paying for Makoto’s order and always got him a cookie too, he was a really good friend. 

He got comfy, taking off his jacket and sitting down waiting for Byakuya and taking a moment to compose himself a little more, since his heart was fluttering ever so slightly at being around his crush.

Byakuya walked back over with the drinks in hand, order memorised from their many coffee shop visits together and set them down. Makoto offered him a cheery thanks and Byakuya simply nodded and unbuttoned his winter coat, placing it over the back of the chair before sitting down and looking at him directly. Makoto was momentarily stunned because Byakuya’s wearing a white shirt with his top two buttons undone and even as he watches, he rolls up his sleeves to the elbow and rests his arms on the table casually. 

It suddenly occurred to him that he had only ever seen Byakuya before in suits, blazers, high collared shirts and ties, the only parts of Byakuya’s actual skin he had ever seen were his hands and his face along with the barest hint of his neck. He was always straight laced corporate perfection and yet here suddenly Makoto could see so much more. Byakuya actually had arms, soft looking perfect and unblemished skin, a slender neck and collarbones, smooth and pronounced, he could see the barest hint of his chest.. his shoulder and god that should not be making him as flustered as it was. Of course Byakuya had *skin and bones* just like everyone else. And yet.. seeing it for the first time, this casualness, it felt intimate somehow.

He picked up the cup and took a sip before fixing Makoto with his instense blue eyes.

“You look rattled, what’s troubling you?”

“Nothing, I’m just.. a little surprised”

“By what?”

“I’ve just never seen you... as casual as this before... it’s nice. You look nice” he finished sheepishly trying to articulate without sounding like an idiot and failing miserably. 

Byakuya didn’t seem to mind though and simply laughed, shrugging before taking another sip of his coffee.

“It seemed appropriate by now to allow myself to relax a little. Letting you see me a little more informal seemed about time considering this is our fourth date now” 

He says something else but Makoto doesn’t catch because his heart is beating in his throat, blood rushing through his ears and he feels suddenly light headed. Byakuya’s lips are moving but nothing is sinking in and all he can think about is what Byakuya just said.

This is our fourth date.

It was just a turn of phrase! The times they had spent together was purely friendship. Sure Byakuya called them coffee dates but that was just the way he talked... wasn’t it?

Suddenly Hes backtracking through every conversation, their outings. The way Byakuya had opened up about his family and his siblings... that was just friendship! He had joked about he and Makoto taking a trip before, but that was because Makoto was his closest friend! The way he always paid for the drinks was because he had more disposable income and he always walked Makoto back to his room in the dorms before saying goodbye was because he was polite and Byakuya’s dorm was past his anyway!.... right?

Could it be all this time that... they had been dating and Makoto hadnt realised it?? That was ridiculous there’s no way! No way at all he had misread this. Byakuya was teasing him there’s no way in hell...

“I should give this to you now” Byakuya’s voice cut him out of his ramblings. The blondes cheeks carried a hint of pink as he fumbled in his coats pocket. “I can’t say I made them myself however... they are the best I’ve ever tasted so I can’t see why you wouldn’t enjoy them... and as they say it’s the thought that counts”

He pulled out a small box wrapped in green paper and tied with a ruby red ribbon and presented it to Makoto a little shyly “I’ve also never done this before but... happy Valentine’s Day Makoto”

Eyes wide and mouth ajar with shock and an equal feeling of guilt Makoto accepted the carefully wrapped package.

“Thank you so much Byakuya! This is so kind of you!’

“I wouldn’t let it go unmarked.. after all this is what people do when they are dating I’m led to believe” his cheeks are going redder and Makoto’s shock and joy at receiving a gift like this is overshadowed by the guilt he feels. 

He hasn’t got Byakuya anything.

He didn’t even know they were dating.

He wasn’t prepared for any of this.

Oh god he feels like shit now.

With careful fingers he sets the parcel on the table trying think fast and failing miserably. What’s he going to do? He can’t admit the truth Byakuya would he upset! Or furious or not want to see him again. 

“I’m just going to put these in my bag to keep them safe! Thank you Il try them later after dinner!” Smiling brightly to try and hide his inner turmoil he Reached for his backpack, unzipping it to place his chocolates inside when his hand came into contact with a blocky object. 

What? He hadn’t put anything solid in his bag?

Looking down into his bag to examine the cause of his confusion he pulled out a rectangular box, decorated in blue paper with a silver ribbon and the familiar writing of Sayaka Maizono proudly declaring “happy Valentine’s Day Byakuya, from Makoto”

Those sneaky little...

With no time to be incredulous about his friends psychic powers he instead thanked every deity that existed for his interfering friends as he passed the box to a pleasantly surprised Byakuya. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Byakuya... I didn’t make these either but...”

“Thank you” Byakuya cut him off taking the small parcel from him looking decidedly flustered “I’m glad.. you reciprocated I was somewhat worried I would look foolish giving you chocolates”

“No of course not! I really appreciate it Byakuya thank you”

Both boys were red faced as they accepted thier chocolates from the other and Makoto knows he owes Sayaka and probably the other 2 girls big time for their interference.

Had they somehow known what he hadn’t? Did they realise he was dating Byakuya?? Even though he hadn’t twigged? And now he was smack bang into the middle of dating and he was not prepared for this! He didn’t even know how he felt!

Byakuya looked at him and the corners of his mouth twitched, curling into a small smile. He looked happy, relieved and.. bashful. It was ridiculously cute and Makoto’s stomach jolted as Byakuya leaned over across the table and tentatively reached for his hand, fingers sliding together and connecting as though that was the way they were designed to be.

Makoto’s surprise must have shown because Byakuya’s hand jolted slightly as though to retract.

“Too soon?”

Makoto’s heart beat furiously as he tried through the haze to make sense of everything. But his real feelings seemed to be at the surface because he responded on instinct, gently tightening his grip on Byakuya hand to stop him retreating, he smiled at the boy he had liked for a while and said confidently 

“Not at all, it feels nice”

And it did, it felt right.

Even if he had stumbled in on it... dating Byakuya was exactly where he wanted to be.

....

The two talked for what felt like hours, Byakuya visibly loosing up and seeming more relaxed. When they couldn’t possibly drink any more coffee as an excuse to stay sat there they walked hand in hand through the park continuing their conversation.

Makoto could almost kick himself now, watching Byakuya’s face, his mannerisms and the way they interacted... it was obvious that Byakuya liked him, plain as day why he thought they were dating. Because he was a way with Makoto he wasn’t with anybody else. When he called them coffee dates Makoto had written it off and yet... They were. He was the only one that hadn’t realised it. He was grateful he was lucky because he sure was dumb sometimes.

....

Byakuya and he approached the school gates, back to the everyday dorm normality that they had seemed to forget about for the last few hours.

“Thank you for this” Makoto says sincerely “I really enjoyed our date”

“As did I, I have never had a valentine before and so it was an educational experience for me”

“Am I am education to you?” Makoto joked and Byakuya’s smirk was accompanied by twinkling eyes.

“The most fascinating one I’ve ever had, one I don’t plan on stopping”

“Good.. I’m glad to hear it” 

They were both silent for a moment, lost in each other’s eyes when suddenly Byakuya moved slowly forward. It took Makoto a moment to realise it but Byakuya was leaning in towards him. He only had seconds to react but his instinct met Byakuya in the middle, leaning in to greet their first kiss. It was soft and gentle, lasting mere seconds before Byakuya pulled away, both of their cheeks red and hearts racing. It was short and sweet, a perfect first kiss:

“Happy Valentine’s Day”

“Happy Valentine’s Day”

.....

Flopping on his bed Makoto sighed,  
A goofy grin on his face as he opened his phone texting the group chat

Naegg 🥚: it was a date

Aoi! 🍩: KNEW IT

Kirigiri 🔍: 4th date 

Naegg: YOU KNEW??

MaizoNO 🎶: were you keeping this from us??

Naegg 🥚: NO I DIDNT REALISE!! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME I WAS DATING HIM??

Aoi! 🍩: you didn’t realise??? How dumb are you??

Naegg 🥚: turns out very

Kiri 🔍: good thing we planted those chocolates eh?

Naegg 🥚: yeah you actually saved me, thank you guys! Even if you are nosy and DIDNT TELL ME

Kiri 🔍: I tried! You didn’t believe it was a date!

MaizoNO 🎶: so! Was it good? Do you like him? Are you going to see him again?

Naegg 🥚: yes, I like him a lot.. it was really nice and I’m definitely seeing him again. Now I actually know were dating I’m going to make the most of it

Aoi 🍩: what did you do on the date?

Naegg 🥚: talked and had coffee! And went for a walk. He walked me to my dorm too and said goodbye it was cute!

Kiri 🔍: did you kiss?

Aoi 🍩: DID YOU?

MaizoNO 🎶: TELL US

Neagg 🥚: .....

Aoi! 🍩: MAKOTO NAEGI YOU TELL US RIGHT NOW! YOU OWE US DETAILS

MaizoNO 🎶: spill!

Kiri 🔍: ☕️ 

Makoto giggled enjoying teasing his friends when a new message popped up 

Byakuya 💕: Thank you for accompanying me today, I had a very enjoyable date with you.

Makoto: Thank you too! I had a lovely time

Byakuya 💕: would you like to go out again tomorrow?

Makoto: yes! Absolutely!

Byakuya 💕: it’s a date, let’s arrange it at breakfast tomorrow

Makoto: sounds perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow then!

Byakuya 💕: well.. if you’d like to continue messaging me just to talk... I suppose that would be okay. 

Makoto: well in that case... what are you up to? I’m just playing a game and I’m going to have some chocolate, they looks so yummy!

Byakuya 💕: I’m reading and eating the chocolates from you, they are delicious you really listened when I spoke about French chocolates. 

Makoto was momentarily gobsmacked, how the heck had his friends known about what chocolate Byakuya liked, remembered and then went out of their way to buy, wrap and plant them in Makoto’s bag?

At exactly what moment his phone pinged again and the message on the screen read simply

MaizoNO 🎶: I’m psychic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I know it’s been a while. Things have still been difficult, we haven’t got much longer with our family member which had been devastating. I finally got some inspiration to write but it’s still difficult to focus.
> 
> Please leave me some comments to read, it really helps to inspire and focus me. I appreciate the support at this difficult time it means so much.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram Leogun.ao3 for more up to date news on my Hiatus.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around 💕


End file.
